Bulmas Mistake
by pivot4469
Summary: oh and YES there will be another chapter...im working on it right now. bulma makes a potion. but what happens to her the day after? read and find out.


(i worked my ass off on this story so you better read it ALL. i mean i worked REALLY hard on this...just for you people, & thats why i want you to read it all :p )

"Bulma! where are you!" Vegeta Shouted, as he walked through the large capsule corp house. getting no reply nor sounds of response, really started to piss him off. his short temper surely did, not help it any much more either. "Damn it woman for the sake of the mighty oozaru! where in the world are you!" he yelled louder. still no reply. vegeta then heard a door open and close in the distance.

Assuming it was bulma (as soon as he heard it), he immediately ran to the door, but didn't see anyone. "bulma? bulma is that you?" vegeta asked. no response like always he thought. vegeta walked outside, the sky was blue full and full of clouds, while sounds of hover cars going by, along with the sounds of the wind and construction in the distance all being heard at one time. "bulma!" he yelled.

"Vegeta? what's wrong?" he heard a familiar voice. it was not bulma. "oh God no.." vegeta mumbled, as a VERY well, known figure in orange clothes slowly hovered out the air, landing behind him. it was Goku. "kakarot what do you want?" vegeta said with his usual hateful tone.

Goku never really had a problem with, vegeta attitude. so he just kept his normal innocent, happy tone. "are you looking for bulma? because i know where she is.." Goku implied. Vegeta's eyes got wide. "what? you know where she is? tell me you fool!"

"She went to the store to buy groceries" goku said. vegeta sighed in an unusual pissed off manner. Because, as the saiyan prince, he **hated** having to wait for someone. He walked back inside, and closed the door. 2 Hours later bulma finally came back. but she had nothing with her. it was 7:33 o'clock, and vegeta seemed to be in a really bad mood.

"Woman! where in the hell have you been! i've been waiting here for you for hou-" Vegeta's sentience was cut off, as he was charged head first by trunks through the wall.

"Rauuugh!" vegeta yelled as he went through the brick wall. bulma ran to the kitchen while vegeta was trying to get up. she started cooking dinner but vegeta was pissed at bulma, and he would not let a little rough-housing from his son distract him. "woman!" vegeta said as he walked up to bulma. " where have you been all day?" thee prince said as he stood a foot away from her. "look, i know your concerned about me but you don't have to yell..and i know... i should have called." bulma said as she looked down. "well...im sorry for yelling...i just..." vegeta stopped his sentence as he looked away. "you just what vegeta..?" she asked tilting her head at the prince.

With a sigh, vegeta hugged her. bulma blushed heavily & stood there, with no clue of how to react. she only felt the hug get tighter making her blush more. "v-vegeta.." she said shyly to him. this did not get his attention. she was wondering why he was acting so strange. "vegeta... whats going on... why are you-" before she could finish, he put a finger over her lips. by the look in his eyes she knew he wasn't going to harm her in anyway, but she didn't have a clue of exactly what the prince was going to do.

Bulma could not help but look back into his eyes. there was no where else to look. vegeta moved his hand from her lips, grabbed her shoulders, & then pulled her into a kiss. her eyes widened as far as possible, (due to not expecting this to happen) as she blushed a dark red. her body went limp. she felt paralyzed, & she could not move. vegeta wrapped his arms around her still kissing her, but more intensely then before. her eyes slowly closed as she felt herself being pushed gently against the wall.

She was mentally in another world, at this point, from the enjoyment of the kiss. she had not kissed him in so long, (and all they do is argue) all the pent up longing desire for him that had built up inside her, was now being soothed, and she sure as hell did not want for that to stop. he pressed against her, and wrapped her leg around his waist as he kissed her more passionately sliding his arms around her neck.

She was going to let him continue, but she caught herself and stopped him. she pushed him away, vegeta now an inch away from her. "vegeta.. we can't do this here.. someone will see.." bulma said. "i...i don't care.." vegeta said calmly. "w-well...lets go to the bedroom then.." bulma said. they left and went to the bedroom. vegeta wasted no time as he threw her on the bed and got ontop of her. "vege!-" bulma never got a chance to even finish saying anything as she was pinned down by vegeta, her arms being held down against the bed, as she was over come again by vegeta's kiss.

Their tongues in a dance, vegeta pulled her shirt open taking it off. as he started to undress her more, he crawled down her slightly & started to nip at her neck, getting gentle squirms out of bulma, hands griping the sheets. how he knew her neck was her most tender area bulma had no clue but she was glad with what he was doing. vegeta then, pulled off her skirt & all other manner of clothing. bulma tried to tell vegeta the door was open but the animal in him had taken over.

Without A warning, vegeta was all over bulma like a monkey to a banana. the next thing bulma knew, vegeta was inside her. everyone was outside so there was no need to hold anything in. vegeta was nipping at her neck while he moved in & out. she absolutely loved when he messed with her neck. his speed started to quickly take a toll on her as she got close fairly quickly.

Goku heard bulma's moaning but no one else did somehow. assuming it was something girls did, when they where happy goku ignored it and kept talking to pan, trunks, gohan & goten. but inside the house things where getting very heated between the two. the harder he slammed into her the more the bed shook & the more she moaned out. "v-vegeta..i-" they where both getting pretty close to their climax points. a million thoughts ran through the princes mind as he started to power up.

His hair glowed yellow, as he started to move at light speed but far less harder then before because he knew as a ssj he could break bulma's back. bulma arched her back & yelled loudly as she climaxed with the prince, covering her lower half along with the bed. vegeta got off her & ran to the door, then closed it. he then got back in bed with bulma got under the covers then started to snuggle up to her.

Bulma did not need to say anything. the expression on her face said enough. "oh i needed that..." bulma said as she kissed vegeta on the cheek. the funny part is that e was still in his ssj form. no aura or power level but he, had the gold hair and green eyes. bulma fell asleep against him, holding her king (to bulma hes a "king" not a "prince" ) as she enjoyed the warmth from his body.

**to be continued **


End file.
